Talk:Moderate Centrist Party
Zeuks se stèl 'ne naam d'rveur? Tör inspiraasje kins se kieke bie de pazjena van de PVIR óp lilandj. (veur politiek gedoons denne è) Gdink det v'r bemid waal kintj beloupe :-) Ben (talk) 11:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Dkaor :) Bart K 11:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey guys :). I'm glad you're preparing this page well in advance! That's what good editors do. But could you guys please stick to English on talk pages? I know it's tough if it's not your maternal language. But it would be good practice 11:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::We shall :) Bart K 14:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :good work guys..maybe the center-left progressives Walden could work with this party? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 18:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::What would you propose? Bart K 14:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :cool party. but i think Lovia does need an army to defend itself. Not big,but something to provied protection. Andrea Wright 02:11, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::No. As long as we now to keep up good relationships with neighboring countries they can protect us. And also until we have no enemies there is no need for any defence. Bart K 14:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Very well done :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) --Bart K 14:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I propose we help this party beacuse they seems to be very Moderate and open minded! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I guess it's the fresh thing many Lovians are searching for :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you :) Bart K 12:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) @Owtb- yep I prefere walden of course but Social liberals and ecnomically conservatives will like this, maybe a combination with the LU. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Pre-election talks Dear chairman of the MCP, As Walden chairwoman, I am looking forward to interesting elections and another constructive Congress. We have all noticed how scattered and divided the political landscape can be and I expect it will be no different in January. That's why Walden would like to anticipate on these elections and on the formation of a coalition government. We have no guarantee whatsoever that we will be involved in the process, but being responsible politicians, it is our mere duty to consider the issue carefully. What would your party's key points for 2011 be? In other words: which issues would your party like to tackle first and most once elected? Then too, I would like to know how you think about collaborating with Walden. Would your party be able and willing to work together closely with the progressive-environmentalist party Walden and its members? Thank you very much! Chairwoman, Martha Van Ghent 18:12, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Disbandment I will now inform you that the Moderate Centrist Party is going to be disbanded the next elections. Mainly, because of thefailing that we could bring together the left and right portions of our Congress and for reasons of inactivity. We would like to stress that our politicians are going to stay, but they will shift to other parties. Bart K (talk) 09:12, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, it was nice having it as a minor party. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:17, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Bittersweet of course. Sad to see a party go, but to be honest it wasn't very active anyway :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:25, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Let's just pretend the above comments were never made. MCP is a cute little party. :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I guess you are free to make one of your NCO-guys belong to the MCP :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Official Color Should MCP have an official color? If yes, what should it be? I used yellow on the political parties list, but it could be anything. Thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :We should not take red or green, almost all parties use those colors :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:43, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Or blue. I don't think we have an orange, and the only yellow is KNPO which has one seat and basically is just the CNP. :s —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Yellow seems to be in the logo :o @KNPO: Don't you dare say something wrong about Oshenna politics :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::A suggestion? Yellow nor green, to state left nor right. 06:26, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Looks good, I'd say :P Timey? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:35, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Meh, it looks like the Greens' color (Apple Green). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we just leave the party alone? Bart wanted it disbanded and we should respect that. HORTON11: • 12:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Theoretically, Ben is still there to take over the party :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:13, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :No, we should keep using it. We need a true centre party. Let's hope Bart forgets that he disbanded it. He left everything as present tense è. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That's cuz - read the above - he said that "that the Moderate Centrist Party is going to be disbanded the next elections". I guess he's hoping on more support by joining CCPL :o Which is logical of course, cuz that's the best party --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) This party is so cute and moderate! :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) : :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 00:58, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::United Left! :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 03:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist)! :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 05:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Party for the Northern Territory! :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:07, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :o --OuWTB 09:23, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 11:22, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::My friend told me, 'Find OWTB on li.wiki' and I did. :o UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:02, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: :o --OuWTB 09:07, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Revival Perhaps Happy's new party Centrist Solution would interest you. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:23, March 3, 2017 (UTC) CS is extremely takaviki. Instead, Happy should be interested by MCP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:02, March 3, 2017 (UTC) I find CS slightly takaviki as well, but it's a good idea for a new party. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:25, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Why? It's blatantly redundant with MCP. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:10, March 4, 2017 (UTC) There is a clear difference: MCP is moderate, whereas CS has an emphasis on solutions. --Semyon 20:19, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed so. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:18, March 4, 2017 (UTC)